Other Story
by Sunflowers37
Summary: Kebodohanku hampir saja menciptakan cerita yang berbeda,, walau mungkin apa yang kita tuliskan sudah berbeda. Tapi Hinata, tak perduli ceritanya berbeda dan berubah, asalkan bersamamu, aku ingin mencobanya. / NaruHina fic for #NHDF8/Future/


Other Story

Story © Sunflowers37

Pict © Jericoe

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Standart warning : Penulis tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Isi cerita berdasar imajinasi penulis. Kevalidan informasi yang disajikan bukan 100%. Fanfiksi ini sebatas hiburan. Kesalahan kepenulisan berupa TYPO(S) dan EBI yang belum benar bukan sengaja.

.

.

Happy read^^

Spesial for #NHFD8/Future/

.

.

.

Kicau burung terdengar merdu di telinganya. Kelopak mata sewarna madu itu mengerjap pelan, hingga biru safir sang pahlawan nampak perlahan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ketika ia terjaga dengan sempurna. Kepala yang di tumbuhi surai seperti kelopak bunga matahari itu tertoleh ke arah jendela. Fajar mulai menyingsing di desa Shinobi yang beberapa waktu lalu porak poranda akibat perang besar yang terjadi akibat dendam.

"Pagi ini benar-benar damai..." Gumamnya pelan sembari memejamkan mata menikmati udara segar dari desa yang telah ia lindungi dengan taruhan nyawanya. Baginya semua kini terasa lengkap, perang sudah berakhir, kedamaian kini dapat di rasakan di desa-desa yang sempat terlibat perang. Pembangunan bertahap mulai di lakukan oleh setiap desa. Dan satu lagi yang membuat kebahagian putera tunggal Hokage ke empat ini terasa sempurna.

Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat yang telah ia anggap sebagai saudara. Sahabatnya yang dulu terpuruk dalam kegelapan dan dendam, kini ia telah berhasil membawa pulang orang itu. Membawa kembali satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa itu kembali ke tanah kelahiran mereka. Walau tangan kanannya harus ia korbankan untuk semua itu.

"Ah, bagaimana jika aku mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Sasuke."

Tangan kirinya yang masih tersisa itu menyingkap tirai putih yang memisahkan ranjang inapnya dengan sang sahabat. "Heh? Kemana dia?"

.

.

.

Turun dari ranjang rawatnya, tangannya yang tinggal satu itu meraih tiang infus. Dengan perlahan berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatannya. Hingga langkah membawanya pada ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit Konoha.

"Lengan kirinya pendarahan lagi."

Suara yang amat ia kenali. Suara sang murid Godaime Hokage. Tak perlu di jelaskan, Naruto tahu betul siapa yang tengah di bicarakan Sakura.

Mengintip dari celah pintu yang tertutup rapat, Naruto dapat melihat sahabatnya tengah terkulai tak sadarkan diri di ranjang perawatan. Tak lupa Sakura, gadis yang begitu mengharapkan sang Uchiha terakhir, berdiri di samping Sasuke dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Naruto memiliki Kyubi di dalam tubuhnya, tentu pemulihannya jauh lebih cepat..."

Kali ini suara Tsunade yang mendominasi.

"Sakura... kau awasi Sasuke sampai ia sadarkan diri." Pesan Hokage wanita pertama itu pada murid merah jambunya.

.

.

.

"Ini sarapanmu Naruto..., semoga cepat sembuh ya..." Seorang perawat berseragam putih itu meletakkan piring besi berisi makanan rumah sakit di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Kepala pirangnya menunduk sekilas, mengisyaratkan ucapan terimakasih pada sang perawat yang meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian.

Menghela napas, Naruto lalu menatap sendu pada piring besi yang seolah tengah memanggilnya. Di tambah lagi perutnya kini tengah bersuara merdu. Demi apapun dia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

Biasanya, setiap pagi, setelah menyuapi Sasuke, akan ada Sakura yang menyuapinya, baik itu makan pagi, siang atau malam. Tapi hari ini sahabat merah mudanya itu tengah sibuk merawat Sasuke yang keadaannya memburuk.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat.." Naruto menghela napas pelan, dan dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya meraih piring besi itu, meletakkan di atas ranjang tepat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

"Sial!" Menggeram marah. Satu sendok nasi yang hampir sampai di mulutnya tiba-tiba terjatuh di pahanya, dan ini bukan untuk yang pertama kali.

Tak dapat di pungkiri. Tangan kirinya yang masih nampak utuh itu juga mengalami dampak dari pertarungannya bersama sang sahabat. Cedera cukup fatal membuat tulang lengan Naruto terkilir, dan perban yang melilit tangan kirinya bahkan baru di buka kemarin, jadi wajar, jika tangan kirinya masih bergetar ketika di gerakkan.

"Bagaimana aku makan, ttebayo.."

.

.

.

Mutiara lavender itu menatap sendu kotak bekal yang kini tengah ia peluk. "Diantarkan tidak, ya..." Sang puteri byakugan bergumam pelan sambil menatap kotak bekal yang berisi makanan spesial buatannya. Makanan yang dia buat dengan setulus hati untuk orang spesial dihatinya.

"Tapi nanti..." Menghentikan langkahnya lebih jauh di depan pintu utama Rumah Sakit Konoha, ingatan kejadian yang selama ini ia lihat, kini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Pasti dia sekarang sedang disuapi oleh Sakura-san..." Menggelengkan pelan langkahnya, kini Hinata berniat mengurungkan niatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia datang membawakan makanan buatannya untuk Sang Pahlawan. Sudah beberapa kali sejak Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit, Hinata selalu datang menjenguk dengan membawakan kotak makanan buatannya di setiap jam makan.

Namun pemandangan yang membuat hatinya ngilu justru yang ia hadapi. Selalu saja ia melihat Sakura tengah menyuapi pujaan hatinya. Baik itu sarapan, makan siang hingga malam. Tak heran jika kini Hinata merasa berkecil hati.

"Naruto-kun... pasti sedang di suapi oleh Sakura-san.., seharusnya aku tak perlu memasak makanan ini..."

"...Hinata?" suara lembut bersandar pada Indra pendengarannya.

Sepasang iris obsidian ia dapati melempar tatapan lembut, tak lama setelah ia berbalik menghadap sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"...Shizune-san?"

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Entahlah. Pertanyaan Shizune bak titah, membuat tangannya kontan bergerak ke belakang. Hinata seolah enggan mau wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu menyadari bekal yang ia bawa. Tentu, hanya dengan melihat bekal tersebut, maka alasan mengapa dia berdiri di sini sekarang dapat tertebak cukup mudah.

"Etto..."

"Mau menjenguk Naruto?"

"Ah-"

Terang kurva di bibir Shizune kembali mengembang melihat keterkejutan gadis itu. Benar-benar polos dan sesuai dugaan.

"Kehadiranmu pasti sangat membantu, Hinata-chan. Kasihan, tangan Sasuke kembali mengalami pendarahan. Sakura sibuk mengurusi bocah itu sekarang. Kupikir, sedikit khawatir pasti hinggap di hati Naruto."

"...be-begitu?" Hinata menunduk, ia terlihat ragu.

"Iya. Lagi pula sayang kan, jika makanan itu terbuang sia-sia? Bukankah kamu membuatnya dengan susah payah?" lirik Shizune pada bekal yang berusaha Hinata sembunyikan.

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah,

"Berjuanglah. Naruto pasti senang bila kamu menjenguknya,"

.

.

.

"Aaaah... terimakasih Hinata-chan. Berkat kau, perutku kini terisi."

Hinata menunduk, malu-malu. Kelereng amethystnya tak kuasa diajak menatap sang netra safir yang kini tersenyum lebar memandangnya. Kepalanya kompak, berat menengadah, padahal ia merindu akan sosok tampan itu. Tangannya yang sedang memegang sendok turut ikut-ikutan sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena gugup menyuapi Naruto, atau, sebab ini pertama kali ia lakukan?

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Selalu saja begini. Kelemahannya ialah tak mampu mengendalikan gugup dengan baik.

"...Hinata-chan?" potong Naruto memecah hening.

"I-iya?"

"Hmm... ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu?"

"Ti-tidak... tidak ada kok..."

"Syukurlah... kupikir kau sedang sakit. Wajahmu memerah," tukas Naruto menyentuh kening Hinata menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Na-Naru-" Hinata berusaha mengikis rasa hangat di pipi yang kian menjalar. Hal ini membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang: satu, tidak, tiga tingkat dari kondisi kala normal.

"Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku bosan terus berada di kamar."

.

.

.

Serumpun gerbera merah jambu menarik sepasang kupu-kupu bersayap biru. Terjulur probosisnya menyesap nektar semanis madu. Bagian serupa sedotan itu menghisap tetes tetes pelapas dahaga, terecap lebih sedap dari pada taburan gula. Sayapnya mengepak, terbang membubung, sedetik sebelum embusan kencang menggoyang keseimbangan sang gerbera.

"Cantik,"

Suara bass mengikuti kala kursi rodanya terdorong sampai di hadapan bunga itu. Tangan kekar yang senantiasa digunakan untuk bertarung, kini digunakannya memetik satu kuntum, kemudian ia hirup aromanya.

Gerbera merupakan bunga cantik dan anggun. Tak jarang bunga ini disejajarkan dengan mawar, anyelir, maupun tulip sebagai lambang cinta.

Konon, gerbera sebuah bunga yang merefleksikan keterikatan. Sebuah jalinan lama terhubung dalam rangkaian yang ingin dilebur dalam relasi baru nun lebih hangat.

"Kau mau?" Naruto menyerahkan sekuntum bunga yang ia petik pada Hinata. "Gerbera bunga jodoh..." ujarnya sedikit menjeda.

Kalimat itu terang membuat Hinata salah bertingkah. Ia terkejut mengapa Naruto memberinya setangkai gerbera dan mengatakan itu bunga jodoh.

Mungkinkah Naruto mulai melihatnya? Entitas dirinya yang selalu tertutup oleh sosok sakura?

Mustahil dipungkiri : pemilik mutiara emerald, si gadis musim semi tersebut memanglah memiliki pesona yang memikat. Ia sosok kuat, berani, tangguh, namun tetap memiliki sisi lembut sebagai seorang perempuan.

Helai fuchsia yang senantiasa menjadi nomor satu setelah Sasuke. Tak aneh, jika Naruto menyukainya. Tapi...

Hinata mengeratkan jemari.

Kemungkinan pasti ada kan? Bila ia mengungkapkan sekali lagi perasaannya, bisa jadi, pemuda itu akan sungguh-sungguh mengerti apa yang ia rasa.

Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam... menghelanya...

"Naruto-kun, aku-"

"Sakura pasti senang menerimanya..."

Degg...

Rasanya seperti dihempas dari tebing curam, menghantam batuan terjal dan runcing.

Tentu saja,

Bagaimana pun Sakura lebih lama bersamanya.

Tentu saja,

Gadis yang sebatas hanya mampu memata-matai, akan tenggelam di balik sosok yang memang ada di sisinya sedari awal.

"Eh, tadi kau ingin bicara apa Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Lidahnya kelu. Boleh jadi jika tamat di perhatikan, bulir diujung pelupuk itu akan nampak.

"...Hinata-chan?"

"Naruto-kun! Waktunya memeriksa kondisi tanganmu!" Teriak seorang perawat dari arah jendela, lantai tiga rumah sakit Konoha. Kebetulan, taman tersebut memang terletak di samping kamar rawat Naruto.

"Yosh! Aku ke sana!" Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo kembali Hinata," tanpa sefrasa jawaban, Hinata mendorong kursi roda pemuda itu untuk kembali ke kamar.

'Ada apa dengan Hinata? Padahal aku tadi ingin bilang, Sakura pasti senang jika menerima bunga itu dari Sasuke.'

.

.

.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian suasana menjadi canggung. Hinata menutup rapat mulutnya dan nampak enggan membuka pembicaraan. Maniknya pun hingga kini menolak menatapnya.

Entahlah. Menyadari kenyataan kecil itu membuat hati Naruto seolah tercubit.

Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang ia perlakukan berbeda dengan Kunoichi pada umumnya －dalam konteks yang baik, tentu saja.

Bukan berarti ia ingin membeda-bedakan kawannya. Hanya saja, Hinata berbeda.

Hinata adalah kawannya yang paling menghormatinya. Hingga bahkan dulu ketika ia masih bocah ingusan yang suka membuat onar, Hinata tetap memandangnya tinggi sekalipun orang lain tidak beranggapan begitu.

Sekalipun ia tidak mengerti perihal apapun menyangkut para gadis, namun ia meyakini bahwa Hinata adalah gadis baik. Sangat baik malah. Pandangan teduh Hinata yang menatapnya sama sekali tidak berubah hingga kini.

Uzumaki Naruto melirik Hinata dari ekor mata. Sebelum ini ia belum pernah benar-benar 'melihat' gadis itu. Ah, ia bertanya-tanya. Sejak kapan Hinata jadi semanis ini? Rambut gadis Hyuuga itu terurai dengan menawannya, maniknya lembut, belum lagi Hinata pandai memasak, dan sungguh! Segala sesuatu yang ada pada gadis itu adalah kualitas terbaik. Dan sekali lagi! Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Wajah Hinata mungkin akan semakin manis jika gadis itu tersenyum. Ah, Naruto bahkan bisa membayangkannya. Senyum Hyuuga Hinata seperti petir. Tipikal senyuman yang menyambar matanya. Membuatnya tersentak, kadang pula jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Naruto melonjak kaget. Tunggu! Apa yang dipikirkannya?

Tangan kiri pemuda Jinchuuriki itu naik mengusap wajahnya. Astaga. Ia yakin ada dua kemungkinan yang menyebabkannya bertingkah seperti ini.

Pertama, mungkin karena udara luar －mengingat sudah cukup lama ia terkurung di rumah sakit itu di bawah pengawasan Sakura dan Tsunade-no-baachan.

Dan kedua... Benar. Apa yang kedua?

Tidak mungkin karena Hinata benar menyukainya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengerjap. Sial. Apa pula itu? Sepertinya otaknya mulai melakukan kudeta terhadap pemiliknya.

Sangat egois untuk berpikiran seperti itu. Memang benar dulu sekali begitu ia berhadapan dengan Pein, Hinata pernah datang menolongnya dan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu menyukainya. Ya benar. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Tapi ia sangat tahu diri. Ia mengerti bahwa maksud 'suka' Hinata bukan 'suka' yang seperti itu. Mana mungkin seorang hairess Hyuuga yang agung benar-benar menatap seorang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi sepertinya sebagai seorang pria yang dicintainya. Oh, tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

Hinata terlalu baik untuknya. Gadis itu berhak memiliki masa depan yang sama baiknya. Mungkin kelak seorang Hyuuga Hinata akan bertemu dengan pria yang benar-benar gadis itu cintai. Pria yang juga mencintainya. Pria yang mampu membuat gadis itu tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Pria yang derajatnya menyamai gelar kebangsawanan si gadis.

Benar. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menyaksikan hari dimana Hyuuga Hinata bertemu dengan pria itu. Kemudian keduanya akan saling jatuh cinta, tak lama berkencan, menikah, kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya.

Naruto juga akan ada disana. Memberi ucapan selamat dan turut bahagia untuk Hinata dan juga suaminya. Suaminya. Seorang laki-laki yang bukan dirinya.

Uzumaki Naruto mengernyit tidak nyaman. Ia berusaha tersenyum senang namun usahanya sia-sia. Tak ada lagi yang harus dipahaminya kecuali pertanyaan sendiri mengapa hatinya begitu sakit.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang hubungan Hinata dan Naruto adalah ketidakmungkinan, tapi bukankah cinta membuat hal yang tak mungin menjadi mungkin.

Sejak kecil Naruto begitu memuja sosok Sakura, mungkin baginya Sakura adalah mataharinya. Jika Sakura adalah Mataharinya, Hinata adalah rembulan yang tak diharapkan kehadirannya.

Harusnya Hinata mengikuti kata Hatinya yang tak usah memberi kotak bekal itu, karena ternyata sekarang rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya. Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, keadaan Naruto mungkin sudah sangat baik.

Berbanding terbalik dengan hati Hinata saat ini.

Bunga itu untuk Sakura, jelas saja. Siapa lagi wanita yang begitu Naruto inginkan mendampingi hidupnya selain Sakura?

"Hinata-nee." seruan itu terdengar dari arah selatan, Hanabi berlari tergopoh dengan bulir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. "Ayah menyuruhmu pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan sebelum mengikuti langkah Hanabi yang bergerak ke arah Mansion Hyuuga.

Hiashi sudah duduk di ruang tengah keluarga Hyuuga, pandangannya begitu serius. Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa yang apa yang terjadi hingga dahi ayahnya sedikit berkerut. "Seorang pria datang melamarmu."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Penampilannya sudah rapi dan begitu cantik malam itu. Perkataan sang Ayah tentang lamaran tadilah yang membuatnya berpenampilan seperti itu sekarang?

Seseorang datang untuk melamarnya dan malam ini pria itu akan datang lagi untuk bertemu langsung dengannya.

Sebuah keraguan dan ketakutan yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal sudah jelas jika laki-laki yang dia cintai mencintai perempuan lain, bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi sesuatu yang baik untuknya agar bisa berpindah hati? Belajar melupakan sang pahlawan desa dan mulai membuka hati untuk laki-laki yang sudah melamarnya.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, Hinata tak kuasa menahan rasa sedih dan juga sakitnya. Membayangkan dia bersanding dengan laki-laki lain selain sang pujaan hati tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannnya sebelum ini.

"Hah," dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ruangan yang ia yakin di dalamnya sudah ada sang Ayah bersama laki-laki yang ingin melamarnya. Apa dia siap? Hinata tidak tahu, tapi jika mengingat bagaimana tatapan Naruto pada bunga itu dan kepada siapa bunga itu diberikan, tanpa sadar Hinata sudah menggeser pintu di depannya.

"Oh Hinata, masuklah." Itu suara sang Ayah. Masih belum sanggup melihat apapun, Hinata berjalan masuk dengan kepala menunduk, mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang dekat dengan Hiashi.

Suasana menjadi hening kala tak ada yang berbicara. Tapi tak lama karena Hiashi kembali membuka suara. "Hinata, aku sudah mengatakan tentang lamaran itu tadi sore. Sekarang dia ada disini untuk mendengar jawabanmu. Kau sudah memikirkannya, bukan?"

Memikirkan apa? Hinata bahkan tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain melamun. Itulah kenyataan yang tidak mungkin Hinata ucapkan saat itu. Dengan pelan dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda jika dia sudah memikirkan tentang lamaran itu. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, Tou-sama."

Hiashi mengangguk singkat. Lalu pandangannya mengarah pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya, seorang laki-laki yang tak pernah Hiashi duga akan datang mengajukan lamaran untuk Putrinya. Laki-laki yang saat ini memandang lurus Putrinya seolah tak ingin beralih kearah lain. Sayang, Hinata bahkan mungkin belum menatap seperti apa raut laki-laki yang melamarnya itu.

"Baiklah, apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Berulang kali ia mencoba untuk bersuara, ingin memberitahu jika dia ingin mencoba hubungan itu, berharap dia bisa melupakan sosok Naruto dari hatinya. Tapi… lagi dan lagi kata 'tapi' selalu keluar.

Sang gadis berambut indigo itu tak mampu membohongi hatinya yang tengah sakit sejak dua hari lalu. Sang gadis bermata byakugan itu tak mampu melampiaskan perasaan tak terbalasnya pada orang yang bahkan tak dia kenal. Sang gadis Hyuuga itu tak mampu… dan tidak ingin mengalihkan perasaannya pada laki-laki lain selain sosok yang selalu dia kagumi sedari kecil.

Kepala itu semakin menunduk, tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar yang mengundang tatapan aneh dari Hiashi dan laki-laki lain di ruangan itu. "Hinata, ada apa denganmu? Apa jawabanmu?"

"Hiks…" kedua pria disana tersentak saat justru isakan yang keluar dari sang gadis. "Hk… maaf, maaf… tapi, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Aku… menyukai orang lain."

Mata perak Hiashi melebar mendengar jawaban itu. Apa Putrinya yakin untuk menolak? "Hinata, kau yakin?"

"Maaf, Tou-sama, maaf."

"Souka.." suara lain ikut terdengar.

". . ."

Hiashi menghela nafas pelan. Sementara Hinata terdiam saat suara laki-laki itu terdengar untuk pertama kalinya. Suara yang entah kenapa tidak asing bagi Hinata.

"Aku memang bodoh karena tidak menyadari jika kau sudah menyukai orang lain, dan aku malah seenaknya melamarmu secara tiba-tiba sesaat setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Hehehe,,, aku memang payah-ttebayo."

Apa sekarang sedang hujan? Hinata seolah baru saja mendengar suara petir yang menyambar. Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat saat dia mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan. Menatap penuh harap akan sosok di hadapannya meski itu juga terasa mustahil baginya.

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah mengganggu, sebaiknya aku pulang-ttebayo."

Deg

Permata perak Hinata melebar sempurna saat pandangannya dengan jelas menatap sosok itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, berbaju hitam garis orange, dengan sebelah tangan yang tak terlihat sedang duduk di hadapannya sambil menunjukkan senyum ketir yang di paksakan.

"Naruto-kun.." lirih suara itu terucap tanpa ada yang bisa mendengar.

Hiashi menajamkan matanya saat Naruto menatapnya dengan tegas sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya hormat. "Maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu anda, Hiashi-san. Aku permisi pulang." ucapan Naruto sama sekali tak di jawab apapun oleh Hiashi.

Merasa tak mendapat respon, Naruto mengambil kesimpulan jika kehadirannya benar-benar menganggu. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya dan sekali lagi menunduk hormat. "Aku permisi, Hiashi-san," mata birunya bergulir menatap tersenyum pada Hinata yang masih terdiam menatapnya. "Hinata, aku pulang."

Naruto tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, menggeser pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Suasana kembali hening seketika, tak ada yang bersuara, tak ada yang bergerak.

Pelan, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ayah yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut penuh pengertian. Mencoba menyadarkan Putrinya tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Tap…

Dan dalam sepersekian detik, kaki Hinata bergerak dengan sendirinya, berdiri, melangkah, dan…

Tap tap tap

…berlari mengejar seseorang yang sudah seharusnya dia tahan untuk tidak pergi. Meninggalkan sang Ayah yang tersenyum tipis di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Set

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak saat tangannya di tarik dan di paksa berbalik, hampir membuat tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Hinata secara tiba-tiba. "Uhm, Hinata?"

Hinata meluruskan pandangannya, menatap bergantian sepasang _sapphire_ biru indah disana, dibawah cahaya lampu taman yang sedikit redup. Memastikan jika sepasang _sapphire_ yang ia tatap benar milik seseorang yang dia cintai. "Bunga," satu kata yang keluar sukses membuat kening Naruto mengernyit bingung. "Apa Sakura-san… menerima bunganya?"

"Hah?" mata Naruto berkedip dua kali dengan tampang sepenuhnya tak mengerti. Bunga? Bunga apa yang Hinata maks –ah, "Yang itu? hehehe…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan tersenyum kikuk, "Aku sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura saat dia sadar, tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau. Hehehe.. karena aku memaksa, dia bahkan memukulku walau keadaannya lemah."

". . ." apa… yang Naruto katakan barusan? "Sa-suke-kun?"

"Ya, Sasuke? Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Jadi… jadi yang waktu itu… Hinata menelan ludahnya, coba membasahi tenggorokkannya yang basah dan bersikap lebih tenang. "Jadi… bukan Naruto-kun yang ingin memberikan bunga itu untuk Sakura-san?"

Senyum dan raut bingung di wajah Naruto menghilang. Entah bagaimana otaknya yang lambat tiba-tiba saja mengerti sepenuhnya akan situasi dan pemikiran Hinata saat itu. "Jika aku memberikan bunga itu untuk Sakura-chan, lalu kenapa aku justru melamarmu?"

Itu juga yang ingin ku tanyakan. Sesungguhnya Hinata ingin menyuarakan hal itu, tapi dia hanya bisa menunduk karena merasa wajahnya memanas. Mengingat perkataan sang Ayah jika ada yang melamarnya, dan kenyataan bahwa Narutolah yang melamarnya sukses membuat Hinata merasa berada di puncak mimpi.

"Na-naruto-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Ap-apa ja-jawabanku yang tadi… boleh ku ubah?"

"Hah? Maksudmu apa-ttebayo? Jawaban ap –" Naruto menghentikan pertanyaannya saat tiba-tiba saja Hinata mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Untuk beberapa saat, kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu saling mengunci satu sama lain, seolah mampu mengirim sebuah kalimat lewat telepati hati.

Naruto menelan ludah dan kembali memasang wajah tegasnya seperti saat dia menatap Hiashi tadi, "Hinata… aku mencintaimu."

Mata Hinata melebar dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Raut wajah yang jelas terlihat saat sepasang kupu-kupu bersinar terbang di dekat wajahnya. Bahkan keduanya tak perduli darimana kupu-kupu itu datang dan hadir di sana. Membawa angin yang berhembus lembut dan menghias taman Mansion Hyuuga dengan cahaya keemasan yang indah.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aku bodoh, Hinata. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasa sakit saat membayangkanmu dengan laki-laki lain." Hinata menatap tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto membayangkannya dengan laki-laki lain? "Aku merasa tidak rela jika kau bersanding dengan orang lain sementara aku ada di sana hanya sebagai saksi pernikahan kalian. Dan dengan segala keegoisanku, aku nekat melamarmu."

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya dan menghirup nafas lebih dalam. "Saat tadi kau bilang jika kau menyukai orang lain…" tangannya terkepal, "…aku tidak suka, aku berpikir kenapa orang yang kau sukai bukan aku saja, jika kau menyukaiku maka mungkin aku akan senang karena perasaanku terbalas. Dan disaat itulah aku sepenuhnya menyadari… jika aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu.

Hinata, menikahlah denganku, aku mencintaimu."

Tes…

Setetes air mata Hinata jatuh membasahi pipinya, tapi tak membuat Naruto khawatir karena sebaris senyum di bibirnya justru terasa hangat bagi laki-laki Uzumaki itu. "Aku… aku mau menikah denganmu… karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

". . ."

". . ."

"Eh?"

Gubrak… suara sesuatu yang terjatuh terdengar samar dari arah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari mereka saat respon bodoh Naruto terdengar. Tapi keduanya tidak menyadari dan tidak perduli dengan apapun.

"Tapi… bukankah tadi kau bilang kau menyukai orang lain?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dan terkikik kecil, "Tadi aku tidak tahu jika yang melamarku itu Naruto-kun. Dan orang yang aku sukai itu… Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Hehe.." Naruto tertawa kikuk sambil mengaruk kepalanya, merasa kaget, tak percaya, senang, dan bingung disaat bersamaan. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu sangat ingin ia lakukan.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aaaiiisshh,, terserahlah." Naruto menggerutu singkat sebelum tiba-tiba menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, membuat wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. "Terserah jika Ayahmu datang dan langsung men- _jyuuken_ ku, yang penting aku ingin memelukmu." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hinata hanya berkedip kaget untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu dengan sedikit malu-malu.

.

.

Siapa sangka jika cerita yang berbeda mampu terjadi dari segala kemungkinan yang ada.

.

.

.

END

=====.=====

A/n : Happy NHFD8…

Fic ini untuk NHFD. Iya, NHFD yang katanya Fluffy, tapi kami nggak ngerti letak fluff-nya dimana. :D

Sebenarnya kami tidak punya ide apapun awalnya, tapi dua hari lalu, kami memutuskan untuk membuat oneshot tanpa kerangka. Jadi kami langsung menulis secara estafet per-scene. Yah, maklumkan saja bagaimana jadinya. Alurnya aneh dan kecepatan. Harap kalian sekiranya mau mengabaikan. :D

Oke, minna. Inilah persembahan Sunflowers37 dalam waktu yang mepet ini. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian semua.

\- Sunflowers37 –

=====.=====

.

.

EXTRA

"Aaiisshhh,,, kepalaku sakit." Kiba menggerutu sambil mengelus kepalanya. Disampingnya, Shikamaru menguap dan berdecak, sepertinya laki-laki Nara itu juga sama kesalnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Naruto memberikan respon seperti itu saat ada seorang gadis menjawab perasaannya?" Ino berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng tak mengerti saat mengingat kejadian waktu mereka menguping tadi. "Tapi," gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada seseorang di sampingnya, "Sai, kau hebat. Bagaimana bisa kupu-kupu yang kau buat tadi bersinar dan berwarna emas?"

Sai tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit, "Aku tahu jika aku hebat." Dia menunjukkan sebuah tempat tinta di tangannya, "Aku hanya mencoba sesuatu yang baru, dan syukurlah karena hasilnya bagus."

"Ya, itu tadi benar-benar seperti nyata." Kiba kembali bersuara. "Hah, berarti sebentar lagi Naruto dan Hinata menikah ya? Aku harus memberi kado apa pada mereka?"

Shikamaru melirik malas pada Ino yang sudah merayu Sai, dan pada Kiba yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Jika saja Shikamaru tahu kalau pertanyaan Naruto padanya tadi siang tentang melamar gadis, Shikamaru akan mengajarkan hal yang lebih keren pada sang pahlawan bodoh itu caranya melamar.

"Ck, mendokusai."


End file.
